Stronger Together
by Zena Airale
Summary: After nearly losing his son from the events of having time-traveled, Garmadon and Lloyd reunite, the two of them spending their life together as a family at last.
1. Chapter 1-Never the Same

Garmadon had succeeded in changing the past, having destroyed both Wu and the four original ninjas. The portal reopened in Ouroboros, the same room that he'd summoned it in. Then, Skales came running into the chamber, carrying a a severely burnt corpse.

Lloyd.

 _You can't be dead!_

The Dark Lord began sobbing at once. He took his son's lifeless body from the Hypnobrai general, and pulled it close. Seconds later, he collapsed to his knees in total anguish. "LLOYD! MY SON! _NO!_ IT...IT _CAN'T_ BE!" His screams echoed loudly through the chamber he was in.

Garmadon was truly upset. He just couldn't believe what he had done. After all that time, constantly trying to get his son back, it had been no use. Lloyd had died.

"My lord... Is everything alright?" Skales asked.

Garmadon's voice was soft and pained now. "No... Leave me... _please_..."

"Very well..." the general obeyed, leaving at once.

"How did I not see this coming?!" he grieved. "I'm _so_ sorry! I just...I just _can't_ believe I did this to you! I don't know what else to say! I... _I killed you, Lloyd_!"

He couldn't bare to touch his son any longer. He leaned against a corner, sobbing into his knees.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Lloyd's presence to the Mega-Weapon somehow caused the staff to emit a soft golden glow, changing it back to the original four weapons it used to be. Lloyd's burns were healed, and he was resurrected. In addition to that, Garmadon was purified. He now had grey hair, and his skin wasn't black anymore. He was wearing a light purple and tan kimono. He stared at his new appearance for awhile, then Lloyd's eyes fluttered open.

"Dad..." he breathed. " _Dad!_ "

" _Oh, Lloyd!_ Thank goodness!" Garmadon cried, now in relief. He pulled his child close once again, his son gladly returning it.

"I'm scared..."

"It's alright. It may be the two of us now, but I still am here. Yes. It really is me, Son. I'm sorry I killed the others, but you are alive. That's what matters."

"I forgive you." Lloyd replies.

Garmadon continued, "Thanks. But we have to go to the Bounty. We don't have much time."

The weapons transformed into a really cool looking vehicle, and the two of them got on, heading to the ship. Then the vehicle changed back into the weapons again.

"Wait here."

"Alright, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2-Departure

Moments later, Garmadon had returned from auto-piloting the ship away from the Lost City. He stood beside his eight-year-old son.

"Lloyd? You okay there?"

"Yeah."

"Son, there's something I've been keeping from you. You're the Chosen One. You're the Green Ninja. Here. Change into these." Garmadon said calmly, giving his only child a ninja outfit.

It was the same one Wu had kept on the ship for so long. Lloyd ran to the bathroom and changed into them, but they were a little bit big. He came out, running to embrace his father, softly crying into his arms.

"Lloyd, it's okay. I'm right here."

* * *

Skales came back to the room, then came back out.

"Garmadon has vanished! Now _I_ will be the new Serpentine Ruler!"

"All hail Skales! _He_ rules the Serpentine!"

* * *

"Dad, I miss the other ninjas, Nya...and Uncle Wu..." Lloyd cried. "Why did you kill them?!"

"It wasn't my fault. The venom of the Devourer ruined my life, and I just couldn't resist it. I can't bring them back. Sorry, Lloyd..." Garmadon held his son close, shutting his eyes as tears began to fall.

"I'm so upset... None of it can be undone..." he whispered softly. "I regret everything..."

"Dad, I'm tired." the Green Ninja gazed out at the dark sky, and yawned.

Lloyd's father regained his composure and carried his son to his room.

"I'm right here... You're okay... Goodnight, my son... I love you so much. Truly..."


	3. Chapter 3-Misako

"I'll sleep beside you..." Garmadon then whispered, laying down next to his child.

He held him close.

"Lloyd...I'm here... I've got you... You're alright..."

The two of them drifted off to sleep, finally, as the Bounty stopped flying. It touched down in the desert where the ninjas first found it in.

* * *

It was the next day. The two of them went to the Ninjago Museum of Natural History. As they walked past one of the exhibits, Garmadon saw a familiar face. It was a woman, wearing a tan shirt and forest green pants. A green scarf was tied around her neck. Her face was wrinkled, and her hair was grey and braided. She was wearing glasses.

" _Misako!_ " he exclaimed, recognizing the woman as his wife.

Instantly she gasped in shock, running to Lloyd and his father. "Garmadon?! Is it really you...?"

"Yes."

"It's been so long..."

The two of them embrace, the Green Ninja looking at his father in shock.

"And Lloyd... He's so grown up...! Where's Wu?"

Garmadon looked down in shame. "I killed him." he admitted.

" _What?!_ "

"It wasn't my fault. It was all because of the Devourer. I feel so bad."

"Darling...You're not evil anymore. That's what matters. Lloyd won't have to fight you. I forgive you."

"So has Lloyd."

"Mom, Dad? Is everything okay?"

"More or less, Son." Misako stated. "Your dad's just a bit upset. That's all."

"Dad, I love you so much..."

"Yes, Lloyd. Me too."

"Mom, would you like to stay on a flying boat with us?"

"Of course, sweetheart! I'll just need to get my research first, and then I'll come."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4-Memories and Hardships

Misako left for a couple minutes. She went to tell the others that she'd found her husband and son, and that everything was alright. Then she returned, carrying a red and gold scroll case.

They went to the Bounty. Misako suggested going to the old Monastery. They headed on their way.

* * *

Lloyd went into the room he and the other ninjas used to share, sitting on his bed. He began to cry softly. His father entered the room, followed by his mother shortly after.

"Son?" Garmadon asked "What's the matter? You look upset."

Misako sighed. "I'll leave you two be."

"Go ahead." The once former Dark Lord turned back to his child, immediately after his wife left.

"I don't wanna lose you, Dad..."

"Me too..." Garmadon replied uneasily, gently caressing his son's hair as he embraced him tightly. "You're my only child. I don't want to lose you either."

"Dad, I'm so scared."

"Son, its fine. I'm here. Your mom's here. We both really love you."

Misako called out to the two of them.

"We made it!"

They rushed out.

"Oh no..." Garmadon then cried. "It's all been destroyed..."

"Dad, are you okay?"

The Bounty touched down where the Monastery used to be.

"No. I don't know what happened here."

"I do. I released the Hypnobrai, and the ninjas got the staff. Then they forced me to come with them to get it back and burned this building down in the process. All I wanted was to be like you."

Garmadon sighed, kneeling down to his son's level, pulling him close. "Lloyd...come here... I don't blame you. I wasn't a good role model then. I didn't want you to become evil like I once was. It's horrible. But anyways, though, it's still saddening. I grew up here, so many years ago. It's a shame it ended up getting destroyed. Let's go somewhere else."

And so they did.


	5. Chapter 5-Zenaida

Lloyd and his father then pulled away from each other.

"Come on. I'll carry you, alright?"

"Sure, Dad."

Garmadon picked him up, carrying his son bridal style onto the boat. Suddenly a soft voice cried out Lloyd's name. It was a girl, the same age as the former Dark Lord's son. Her hair was short and black, and she was wearing a dark olive green t-shirt with blue jeans. She got onto the ship, embracing the Green Ninja tightly.

" _Zenaida! It's been so long!_ " Lloyd cried in return, having previously signaled his father to put him down. "Where's your father?"

"Well, he heard about Cole being dead, then he...fell ill and died from grief. I'm orphaned now."

"Oh..." Lloyd replied sadly. "You can stay with me." He looked to his own father to ask for his approval, but he was on his knees, sobbing. He then kneeled beside him. "Dad! What's wrong?!"

"I feel so upset... Lloyd, Zenaida, can you leave me...? I need some time to myself..."

"Alright..." Lloyd breathed.

"Thanks."

He gestured to Zenaida. "Come on, Zena. Let's go."

They left and headed to the room that the Green Ninja once shared with the four ninjas.

Misako came over. "Darling, what's the matter?"

"I feel guilty... _broken_... I nearly killed Lloyd, and relentlessly killed my brother. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore..."

"Garmadon, it _truly_ wasn't your fault. Your father fought an evil spirit called the Overlord, and long story short, he created the Devourer, and its venom infected you. I still love you all the same. And I love Lloyd just as much. He's destined to defeat the Overlord as the Chosen One."

Her husband sighed. "I won't have to worry about him fighting me now, so that's all good... I love you too, Misako."

The two of them pulled one another close.

 _Everything's alright._


	6. Chapter 6-Here

"Dad..." Lloyd said with concern as he came to his parents' side, Zenaida quickly following.

Misako and her husband pulled them both close.

"Lloyd..." Garmadon cried softly. "You're our world... We love you...so very much..."

"Mom, Dad, I love you also. I don't want you to leave me."

Lloyd's parents gently nodded in agreement.

"And Zenaida, we'd love to have you as a part of our family."

"Thanks...Mom...Dad..." Zenaida smiled gratefully.

The four of them still held each other close. Lloyd felt tears accumulate in his eyes.

Garmadon pulled him even closer, smiling a little, and calmly said, "Oh, Lloyd, it's alright. We're right here... _I'm_ right here... I've got you..."

* * *

Minutes passed. They pulled away from each other.

"Dad," Lloyd said. "I'm hungry."

"Well, it's lunchtime. Come on. Let's get something to eat."

The four of them went to the kitchen. Misako made fried rice. Then they sat down to eat in the dining room. Zenaida and Lloyd sat together, as did Misako and Garmadon, who sat in front of their son and adoptive daughter.

They ate for awhile. Then something unusual happened.

The Green Ninja sighed, his father having noticed at once. "Son?"

"Yeah?" Lloyd replied monotonously.

"Is everything alright? I'm so worried."

Unable to say anything, he ended up just resorting to shaking his head. He started sobbing again, and fled from the room.

"Hang on. I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Moments later, Garmadon saw his son crouched in a ball on the balcony deck at the back of the boat. He was sobbing loudly.

The once former Dark Lord immediately came and held his son's trembling body close. "Oh...! My dearest... Shhh...I'm right beside you... I know you're upset...it's hard to let go. But I'm here. You'll be alright. This is how you are."

"Dad, I don't wanna lose you!" Lloyd cried.

"I know you don't. I don't want to lose you either. I love you so much, Lloyd."

"I love you too..."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Zenaida asked.

"Lloyd's really sensitive and temperamental. That's all." Misako replied.

"Oh... I'm so worried for him."

"It's gonna be hard for him to transition so suddenly like this, but Garmadon and I love him all the same."


	7. Chapter 7-An Alleviation

Lloyd was still so upset.

His father caressed his hair, holding him tightly. "Son. Just settle down. It's all okay. I'm right here, Lloyd; hang onto me. You really, _truly_ do mean a lot in my life. You're the only child I'll ever have."

"I wanna stay with you forever..."

"Yes. I do too, but it isn't meant to be. It's impossible."

Garmadon gently brushed aside Lloyd's bangs, then pulling him close again, gently stroking his hair. "Lloyd Montgomery..." he whispered softly, relaxing them both. "I've really missed you."

"Me too, Dad..." Lloyd smiled softly. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you saved me. You're my light...my whole world... Are you alright?"

"As okay as I'll ever be. That's probably gonna have me scarred for life."

"We will get through it together. I promise. I love you so much, Lloyd."

"I love you too, Dad."

The two of them embraced, softly crying tears of relief and joy.

They were together.

They wouldn't have had it any other way.


	8. Chapter 8-Preparations

"Lloyd?!" Zenaida called as she came up the stairs to the deck where the son and father were.

"Hi..." the Green Ninja replied softly, coming to embrace her, his father placing a hand upon his son's shoulder.

"You alright there?"

"Pretty much." Lloyd looked up at his father who smiled supportively.

"I'm here." Garmadon reassures. "You'll be alright, Son. I truly adore you."

"Aw, thanks, Dad!"

"You mean _everything_ to me. Lloyd, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"There's been a Serpentine spotting at Jamonakai Village!" Misako announced.

"We have to go." Garmadon declares. "This doesn't look good. Misako, set the course."

"Alright."


	9. Chapter 9-Jamonakai

"Dad, are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"As much as I'll ever be." Garmadon replied, pulling his child close. "I really love you a lot..."

"I love you too, Father..."

The two of them held each other for a long time. Then the Bounty shook.

"We've arrived." The father and son pulled away. "Lloyd, stay close..."

"Alright."

"Let's go."

* * *

They fought for awhile. Suddenly, both Lloyd and Zenaida shot energy beams from their hands.

"Dad?!" Lloyd called to his father. "What happened?!"

"I'll explain later. Just keep fighting."

"Alright."

Lloyd and his adoptive sister worked together, using their newfound powers to scare the Serpentine.

" _RETREAAAAAT!_ " Skales exclaimed.

The Serpentine fled.

"It's done." Garmadon said with a calm voice.


	10. Chapter 10-Elements

Lloyd instantly embraced his father. "Dad, what happened? Zena and I shot these weird beams of light from our hands."

"You both have elemental powers: Lloyd, over the powers of energy; and Zenaida, over the powers of plasma. We should get on the boat."

"Alright..."

* * *

Both Lloyd and Zenaida had just finished training for the day. The Green Ninja stood out at the railing on deck. His father approached him, kneeling to his level.

"I'm so proud of you..." Garmadon praised. "Truly."

"Dad...I'm scared..." Lloyd replied softly.

"Lloyd Montgomery, I feel you...we live in a fallen world. There's nothing I can do about it. Come here, my son..."

Lloyd nodded slightly, crying into his father's arms.

"It's alright... I love you very much. I nearly lost you once, and I don't want it to happen again." Garmadon smiled.

"I miss you..."

"I'm already here...and always will be... Come here...I've got you."

Lloyd fell asleep in his father's arms.

"You're alright now... I'm still here... I'll always remain..."


	11. Chapter 11-Thunderstorm

"You're okay, Son. I'm right here."

Garmadon picked up his son, carrying him to the bedroom that Lloyd and the ninjas shared. He put him down, sitting beside him. The once former Dark Lord started running a hand through his child's hair, as he laid down beside him.

"Lloyd Montgomery, my sweet, little boy... I...I really love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so, _so_ very proud of you."

Garmadon sobbed quietly in joy and overwhelming happiness, unable to resist it.

"Yes. I'm alright."

Lloyd didn't hear his father, but Garmadon said it anyways. He found comfort by doing so.

* * *

Suddenly a low booming noise occurred. It was a thunderstorm. Lloyd woke up instantly, and shrieked, taking ahold of his father. Misako and Zenaida ran into the room shortly afterward, embracing the father and son tightly.

"F-Father..." the Green Ninja trembled. "I-I'm s-scared..."

"I know... I'm right here, Lloyd... I'm right here..."

The four of them held each other close. They were together as a family, and nothing stood between them.


	12. Chapter 12-Doubts

The four of them pulled away moments later.

"Lloyd, Zenaida, c'mon. It's getting late. We really should go to sleep." Garmadon told his family.

"Alright..." the Green Ninja replied

Lloyd was tucked in by his father, and Zenaida was tucked in by her adoptive mother.

"Sweet dreams, you two..." Misako told them softly.

"Goodnight..." the energy and plasma ninjas replied.

Their parents left the room.

* * *

Lloyd sighed, looking towards Zenaida on the top bunk across from him.

"Uh, Zena?"

"What is it, Lloyd?"

"I'm a bit scared..."

"Why?"

"What if I like...can't destroy the Overlord, since I'm the Chosen One? What then?"

"That'd probably be really bad, and we'd technically all be goners if that happened... But we'll be together..."

"Yeah... I really hope nothing goes wrong. Not to mention, we haven't really done much training with our powers."

"I...I miss Cole..." Zena sighed.

"I know... I do too... But it wasn't Dad's fault to begin with. I am so gonna beat up the Overlord as revenge!" Lloyd whispers excitedly.

"Yeah... Don't get too excited... We need to rest. Goodnight, Lloyd."

"Goodnight, Zena."


	13. Chapter 13-A Major Decision

Lloyd woke up early, softly crying into his hands. Zenaida woke up shortly afterwards, having overheard him. She climbed down from the top of her bunk, then climbed up to his. The two of them held one another tightly.

"Lloyd... It's alright..."

Garmadon heard his son's soft, upsetting cries, shortly coming in after that.

He climbed up to where his children were, holding them both close. He spoke with a calm and soothing voice. "I've got you, Lloyd Montgomery... I'm right here... I'm right here..."

Moments later, Misako entered.

"I have to tell you something. Come down here."

The three of them got out of bed, coming to the floor, where Misako was laying out the scrolls from her case.

* * *

"'At the same time that the First Spinjitzu created Ninjago, an evil spirit, the Overlord, was also created. The First Spinjitzu Master used his golden powers to fight him. The battle was equally matched. Then the Overlord created the indestructible Stone Army. Since the First Spinjitzu Master knew he would lose, he made the decision to split Ninjago into two islands: Ninjago itself, and the Island of Darkness. Since then, there hasn't been any signs of the Overlord or his army.'"

* * *

Overwhelmed, Lloyd immediately started sobbing. His father pulled him close at once.

"It's fine, Lloyd..." Garmadon whispered soothingly. "We thought _we_ were going to have to battle each other...not anymore... It's alright... Son, I am still beside you... I'm _always_ right here, and will forever remain within your heart. I love you..."

He looked up from Lloyd to face Misako.

"Should we wait? I don't think he's mentally ready yet." Garmadon pointed out.

"Yeah. I think you're right. We'll wait."

He turned back to his son, gently reassuring him that it would be alright.

"Dad...I've missed you..." Lloyd's voice was still soft.

"I know..."


	14. Chapter 14-Never Alone

"I'm _so_ scared..."

Garmadon pulled Lloyd close against his chest, while the others exited the room, leaving the father and son alone.

"My child...it's alright... I'm here...I'll protect you..." His voice was soft. "I don't want you to die again, Lloyd... I've already lost so much... I can't bear to lose anything else... All of it is the Overlord's fault... He ruined _everything_... But...without it happening, you wouldn't have come along, and I'm so grateful..."

Lloyd smiles softly. "I love you so much."

"So do I. You'll _never_ be alone. I'll always be beside you. Lloyd Montgomery, I'm right here. I'm truly not mad at you. Why would I be? You're my whole world. I really adore you."

Lloyd sighed at last.

 _I'm alright. He loves me and I love him back. He doesn't want me hurt. But we're together, and it's all that matters._


End file.
